gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Geography of Shandara
Akura and Uttar Akura These two realms are home to the Elves of Shandara. Amaran's Bridge An archipelego, seperating Ashoka from the mainland. It was created by Wise King Amaran, so the Varan could rescue his queen from the Elves. Ashoka (Shandhir) An island, named for the sweet-smelling Ashoka trees, and the giant Shaka tree in the centre. Once a beautiful garden paradise, belonging to the Elves, and the monkey-king Hanachi. Hanachi the god stole Gita, the beautiful wife of king Amaran. She refused to sleep in his palace, and slept under the great Shaka tree. She was rescued by the Varani. The island was devestated during the battle between Amaran and Hanachi. The Varan were created from normal monkeys by Hanachi, but he used them as slaves and playthings. They rebelled and went to war with him. Bhaagiri Mountains These snowy peaks are reputedly the home of the great bird-god, Pakash. The northern slopes and foothills are home to Rashnar. The Brambles Home of the Wodwin Forest of Dagadan (Aranya Dagadan) This forest covers what was formerly the kingdom of Dagaadr, the land of the fabled Warrior-King Asvam. Asvam ruled from Dagadur, with the wise Asura (Half-God) Shakuram as his counsel. After centuries, he became enamoured with Shakuram's daughter, Shykura. She declined his advances and, in his anger, he raped her. Shakuram was so angry, he summoned a giant storm which destroyed the kingdom. It was desolate was a thousand years, but eventually a forest grew there. These days, few dare venture into the forest. Forest of Hamavan This forest surrounds fabled Mount Katchavat. It is ome to the sacred Nariphon tree, a giant tree whose huge fruit, when mature, take the shapes of young female nymphs.The Nymphs, who live within the tree, copulate with mortal males, and pull them into the tree, from which more fruit grows. Garaman Desert This southern desert is traversed only by caravans making their way from Rasha-Zen to the northern regions. The desert is home to several Naga settlements, who occasionally prey on the traders. Skolex, huge carniverous sand-worms, live under the desert. Himmavani Woods (Aran Himmavani) This forest is home to the seductive Kinnari. It surrounds the base of the holy Mount Muran. Kamaloka The Oasis of Desire. This beautiful and fertile oasis is home to the Preta . The Preta here are unable to leave the oasis, and rely on humans to help them. The lustful ones will mate with the mannish folk, after which they can possess them and use their bodies to leave. Keishaera This desert isle once belinged to the Avallonai, but was captured during the War of Independence. The desert is roamed by the giant dvijarāja ''(odontotyrannus'), a horse-like creatures, as large as an elephant, with three large horns protruding from it’s foreheard. It is used by desert-wanderers as a beast-of-burden, and it has formidable defenses. Khandar Forest (Aranya Khandar) This forest was the site of the Battle of Ghanar's Keep, the first battle following the Ravindi Uprising. Little remains of the keep, though it's subterranean levels have reputedly survived. Khavana Once an ancient forest, if the wise men are to be believed, and once home to Naga. The forest was burned by followers of Taaraga, in order to build their city. The Naga were thus expelled. This angered the god Varash, who ruled the land. The two gods and their followers fought, and the land was burned to a desert. The Naga fled to their current home of Bhagavati . Khavana is now a desert. Kishkindha Forest Home of the Varana Mount Muran The second-highest Mountain in Shandara (after Mount Veru) and believed to be centre of the universe. Mount Muran is one the holiest sites in Shandara, and the huge temple complex, Great Myashan, is built halfway near the summit. Narakan This island is hellishly hot, and there are few mannish folk here. The southernmost part of the island was conquered, a century ago, by the warlike Kimpurusha, who came in ships from Ardarni. They live in relative peace with the Shandu, and have allowed a few Mannish folk to settle in their towns, though mostly warriors seeking employ. Humans are also kept as slaves. Shambhala A sacred valley, similar to Shangri-la. It's capital is the small village of Kalaban. Home to spiritual demon-hunters, who wear crystal armour.The buildings are of pearl, and the palace is filled with crystal (ruby) plants which radiate heat. There are two half-moon shaped lakes. King Kalaka rules form the Lion Throne, and keeps large lions as his pets and steeds. Vatuna River This holy river flows from Mount Munahand (Moonhold). It is home to numerous water-spirits, and was said to be formed by the tears of Mayura, upon the death of her Elven lover Eliath. Verathi River This great river flows south from the capital of Ayrensor, before reaching the sea. It serves a vital trade-route. The southern part is home to Chidipi, vile female river-vampires who prey on lone travellers. Elephants are a common sight whilst travelling down the river. Kandari-Kumar Category:Shandara Category:Geography